El mensaje final
by ninnae
Summary: Camus se siente devastado por la repentina muerte de Milo, tan grande es la tristeza, que esta no lo deja vivir, pero un mensaje dejado anteriormente por Milo le dará algo que pensar, pero ¿podrá esto calmar en algo la angustia que lleva dentro?, o ¿solo lo hará reafirmar una decisión que ya parecía tomada? One-shot.


El mensaje final

Lo tenía de hace algún tiempo, aunque estaba algo incompleto, así en mi aburrimiento decidí terminarlo, aunque no se parece demasiado a la idea original que tenía.

Debería estar estudiando para mis parciales, pero no podía sacarme esto de cabeza.

Espero les guste.

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

**POV Camus**

Lloro estruendosamente sin poder controlar los sollozos, mi traje negro se halla completamente empapado resultado de que me negué a resguardarme de la lluvia, no puedo alejarme de tu lado, no ahora, cuando son los últimos momentos de tenerte junto a mí. Oh Milo mi querido Milo, ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mi lado?

Las lagrimas continúan cayendo de mis ojos mientras mi corazón termina de hacerse pedazos, no puedo creer que ya no existas.

Todos nuestros amigos están con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia tu féretro, muchos de ellos con los ojos empañados, Aioria al igual que yo no puede aguantar el llanto y es consolado por Aioros abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Mu y lo demás se mantienen en silencio con los paraguas sobre sus cabezas para evitar mojarse. Nuestra diosa no se encuentra en mejores condiciones, tú eras uno de los mayores confidentes de Athena y de los pocos amigos que poseía, ya que tú la veías más allá del deber, para ti era una pequeña muchacha necesitada de protección, te convertiste en su hermano mayor.

Ella es sostenida por Saga quien soporta estoicamente los sollozos y pequeños golpes que ella le brinda en el pecho a causa de la frustración y pena que siente.

Hyoga se acerca hacia mí y me cubre con una sombrilla, un débil intento para que no quede más empapado de lo que estoy, como si mi importara.

—Maestro... —intenta decirme, pero yo no tengo fuerzas para entablar una conversación ahora, me alejo de mi discípulo dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

La lluvia no cesa y eso de alguna manera me reconforta es como si el cielo también llorara tu partida, pero el aspecto deprimente que otorgan las grises nubes solo ensombrecen más mi alma.

—Queridos caballeros hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para dar un último adiós a nuestro valeroso compañero de armas y amigo Milo de Escorpio, que pereció en el cumplimiento de su deber —exclama el patriarca que se hubo posicionado a la cabeza de donde estaba el féretro que iban a enterrar.

—El nos acompaño en muchas batallas e innumerables veces lucho en nombre de Athena, haciéndose justo merecedor del título de caballero. Fue un santo ejemplar que cumplió cabalmente con todos sus deberes siempre colocando lo mejor de sí en el proceso. Entreno duro para ser quien era y forjo amistad con todos nosotros demostrándonos que somos capaces de mantenernos unidos y comprendernos los unos con los otros. Es por eso que estamos reunidos hoy para demostrar nuestra gratitud hacia él como último tributo a su memoria —con estas palabras el patriarca finalizo su dialogo, notándose una pequeña turbación en su tono de voz mientras hablaba.

Seguidamente del discurso del sumo pontífice el ataúd fue tomado de cada lado por Kanon y Aioria a la derecha, Mu y yo a la izquierda para poder dejarlo en la tumba que sería tu lugar de descanso. El contemplar cómo te hallarías en ese profundo agujero sin manera de que pudieras salir me oprimía el corazón, esa sería la última vez que estaría junto a ti.

Ver tu cuerpo bajar mientras nuestros compañeros y amigos arrojan tierra sobre ti me tortura profundamente, esta es la despedida. Es el momento de aceptar que ya no existes.

El ritual termina, yaces bajo tierra lejos de mi alcance, ahí es cuando no doy más, las fuerzas me abandonan, por fin me siento colapsar y me dejo llevar por la oscuridad.

Abro mis ojos lentamente y comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo el cual se mantenía agarrotado, he vuelto pienso, hago una mueca de fastidio, observo a mí alrededor y me percato de que estoy en mi habitación.

Tenía la leve esperanza de que solo fuera un mal sueño todo esto, pero sé que no es así; lagrimas acuden nuevamente a mis ojos, mi corazón palpita con dolor y para evitar quebrarme más me abrazo fuertemente a mis piernas, los gemidos que hago se vuelven más audibles, ya no me importa lo que piensen los demás, solo quiero acabar con este dolor.

Ahora me arrepiento de haber sido tan frío e indiferente contigo, a pesar de que te amaba. Nunca te demostré abiertamente lo importante que eras para mí, al contrario, me molestaba cada vez que me besabas en público o cuando simplemente me tomabas de la mano. En aquellas ocasiones tú solo suspirabas y negabas con la cabeza mientras un velo de tristeza se formaba en tus ojos. Yo en mi estupidez no me di cuenta hasta muy tarde de que sufrías producto de mis acciones.

Aquella noche antes de salir a la misión que causaría tu muerte me miraste de forma melancólica, como sabiendo que iba a suceder, yo no supe comprender con claridad que querías decirme, en aquel momento estaba muy nervioso y no muy seguro de lo iba a hacer y decir, debía enmendar mis errores para evitar perderte. Solté palabras sueltas y algo masculladas, con el rostro ruborizado intentaba disculparme por la manera en que me comportaba, me costó darme a entender y cuando lo logre, tú me abrazaste muy fuerte diciendo que no importaba, que me amabas como era; finalmente me miraste, un brillo extraño se reflejaba en tus ojos, algo que califique como angustia y preocupación, pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por tus mejillas y te despediste de mi con un beso casto. Te observe partir y perderte a los lejos, ese fue el último momento que te vi con vida.

Pero ahora... que me queda si tú no estás aquí.

Tú eras mi mundo, ni siquiera nuestra diosa es tan importante como lo eras tú.

Creo que han pasado al menos algunas horas desde que comencé a llorar, mis ojos estaban hinchados.

Me siento muy solo, me levanto de la cama, nuestra cama, veo por la ventana, la noche ya ha caído y las luces de las demás casas lucen apagadas. Con sigilo me encamino hacia a la octava casa, nadie se percata de mi presencia al pasar por los templos inferiores. Llego a tu cuarto y me tiendo sobre tu cama, me acurruco con tus cobijas, estás aún huelen a ti, tomo tu almohada y la presiono contra mi pecho, necesito sentirte cerca, te extraño amor mío, lo que más anhelo ahora es estar a tu lado y decirte lo mucho que te amo, pero...no estás para oírlo.

No puedo existir si no estás conmigo, buscare la manera de que regreses a mí, aunque eso signifique dejar mi propia vida atrás.

El sueño poco a poco me vence, entre melancólicos pensamientos me duermo imaginando que estás recostado junto a mí.

No quiero despertar, quiero seguir en mis sueños donde tú continúas con vida, pero el Sol es insistente y me trae de vuelta a la realidad, como odio esa luz tan incandescente que me trae a este mundo de dolor. Con pesadez abro mis parpados, no me siento preparado para un nuevo día, mi alma murió contigo y ya no tengo propósito para seguir adelante.

Lloro desconsoladamente, el único receptáculo de mi dolor es tu almohada que la noche anterior sostuve contra mi pecho.

Me siento desfallecer, no podré soportarlo por demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ti como debía ser, no pude decirte te amo y que esperaba que volvieras a mí, perdóname Milo por no ser digno del amor que tú me dabas.

Entre los sollozos y movimientos de la funda de la almohada cayo un sobre firmado con tu nombre y dirigido a mí, me sorprendí, con manos temblorosas lo tomo, me da miedo que pueda contener, pero inevitablemente lo abro, unas hojas de papel con tu caligrafía, es una carta.

Leo con mucha ansiedad la carta, pero a medida que avanza la lectura no puedo evitar llorar más todavía, mi corazón late dolorosamente, tú siempre lo supiste, sabías que no ibas a volver con vida, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Es que acaso no soy importante para ti?, desvió la mirada de la carta, me duele el hecho de que no me hayas dicho nada. Retomo la lectura y ahí me cuentas tus motivos, aunque estos son inconcebibles para mí.

Lo que termina de destrozarme es tu nota final, como pretendiendo que tu partida no sería difícil, que no eres mi todo y la razón de mi vida. Milo te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no puedo cumplir tu último deseo, ya que yo sin ti no soy nada.

* * *

Esa misma tarde encontraron el cuerpo congelado de Camus de acuario dentro de un ataúd de hielo junto a una carta que ponía en su encabezado Mi mensaje final.

Aquello perturbo profundamente a sus compañeros de orden, ya habían vivido recientemente la muerte de un amigo y compañero, y ahora se le sumaba el deceso el guardián de la onceava casa.

Al leer el contenido de la carta se dieron cuenta del motivo de la decisión que Camus tomo, pues era bien sabido el fuerte amor que compartían los santos de escorpio y acuario, y también tenían presentes que sus lazos eran indestructibles y que se seguirían en la misma muerte para estar juntos.

Con tristeza Mu volvió a releer la carta preguntándose por aquel destino tan cruel que habían sufrido sus amigos.

_Mi mensaje final_

_Camus te preguntarás por que escribo esto, mi querido aguador es una forma de despedirme de ti, probablemente cuando encuentres esto yo ya no estaré con vida. Sé que estarás con mucha tristeza y dolor, y lamentablemente no es algo que pueda evitar esta vez, he estado eludiendo al destino por demasiado tiempo y este por fin ha logrado alcanzarme. _

_A tu lado he vivido una vida plena, llena de felicidad y amor, no me arrepiento de nada, estar contigo es el mayor regalo que me han dado los dioses._

_Me hubiera gustado poder seguir a tu lado, pero... no es posible amor mío._

_Te amo como no tienes idea, mi vida entera eres tú._

_Desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora he tenidos sueños muy extraños y los presagios en las estrellas anunciaban desgracia y muerte en mi constelación, cuando me percate de esto acudí a pedir consejo al patriarca, pero ni él pudo interpretar completamente los designios que se me presentaban, el quiso consultar con Athena, sin embargo no se lo permití, un muy mal presente me embargaba desde que los sueños habían comenzado. No te dije nada porque no quería preocuparte, tal vez aquel pudo haber sido mi peor error, pero quería evitar tu sufrimiento._

_Pasaron los meses y todo continuaba igual, en mi deseo por descubrir lo que pasaba me dirige a Delfos en busca de una respuesta, ahí fue cuando mi tortura comenzó._

_Camus mi vida fue marcada por la estrella de la muerte por designio de las destinos._

_No existía una razón concreta, solo mi hora había llegado y esta se cobraría mi alma, eso fue lo que creí en un principio, cuan equivocado estaba._

_Durante siglos las disputas de los dioses han afectado negativamente a los humanos, me entere por una de las pitonisas de Delfos que mi muerte sería provocada por un antiguo guerrero que buscaba venganza y que me arrebataría la vida por la bendición de Zeus._

_No entendí demasiado bien sus palabras, pero lo que pasaba por mi mente eras tú, no quería dejarte._

_Yo pregunte si Athena estaba informada de lo que me iba a pasar, la pitonisa m contesto que solo Zeus y la luna sabían lo que sucedería._

_—¿La luna? —le pregunte, ella solo me sonrió y me entrego un pendiente con forma de luna menguante que brillaba con una tenue luz blanca casi imperceptible, mientras terminaba de decirme que Artemisa siempre protegería el escorpión, pero su efecto es solo temporal dándote el tiempo para despedirte de los seres que amas, pues el poder del padre de los dioses es demasiado grande para competir con él, llegará el momento en que la muerte se hará presente. _

_Pasaron unos pocos meses desde aquello, viví lo más intensamente posible a tu lado, enterado de que en algún momento me iría, y finalmente paso, el colgante perdió su luz y supe que el tiempo se había acabado._

_El patriarca me había encomendado una misión a la Isla de Creta, una verdadera ironía; mientras pasaron los meses antes de mi inminente muerte investigue profundamente los mitos en relación a escorpio, encontrando fuerte relaciones con el guerrero Orión, pues había sido un escorpión quien lo había matado, y ahora el mismo destino me tocaría a mí._

_No lo mencione a nadie, pues no había nada que hacer solo esperar, preferí llevar el peso a que tu y los demás sufrieran por un destino inevitable._

_Camus, esta será la última vez que pueda comunicarme contigo, esta noche saldré de misión y es probable que no vuelva, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser, eres mi todo y por eso quiero que vivas, que sigas adelante sin importar que, no pretendo que me olvides, sino que te abras al mundo y a nuevas posibilidades, continua con vida Camus, así si tú estás feliz, yo podré serlo aunque ya no esté a tu lado._

_Te amo y no te olvides de vivir, que siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Con amor Milo._

Mu deja la carta sobre la mesa del onceavo templo mientras se retira rumbo al templo principal donde velarían el cuerpo sin vida de Camus.


End file.
